The present subject matter is generally directed to interconnected computers, computer networks, audio and video equipment simultaneously broadcasting a fitness class to remote subscribers, each of whom interacts with a live online coach within a virtual fitness session.
As the fitness industry struggles to keep pace with a population growing more unhealthy and overweight, conventional systems and methods attempt to motivate individuals to exercise or workout at a gym. For many individuals, however, there are many reasons the individual would rather exercise at home than at the gym, e.g., scheduling issues, costs associated with gym memberships, drive time to the gym, and overall flexibility. Fitness clubs, gyms, studios and independent boot camps have thus begun to offer web-based instruction and on-demand fitness videos; however, most participants still struggle to see any consistent results. Further, a negative aspect of not exercising in a gym is that the individual will be unable to enjoy the camaraderie of the gym setting. Thus, conventional systems and methods do not address commitment and accountability issues for respective individuals but appear to focus on providing more diverse offerings at gyms, more fitness videos and DVDs, and/or simple online instructions.